The present invention relates to exercise devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an exercise device including multiple crossbars and a bracket, which conjunctively facilitate multiple exercises such as push-ups, sit-ups, leg lifts, step-ups, and the like.
One of the best forms of exercise to improve muscle tone and strength, as well as to increase overall fitness, is isometric weight training, in which the exerciser may use his or her own body weight as resistance against muscular movement. For example, a number of common upper-body and abdominal exercises utilize isometric resistance, including dips and push-ups for upper-body muscular development, and leg raises or crunches for abdominal muscles.
Isometric exercise apparatus are generally advantageous in that they do not necessitate the implementation of moving parts or supplemental weights for their utility, or a second person to spot the exerciser. However, isometric exercise apparatus are nevertheless typically quite heavy and bulky, and are usually not portable. In addition, these apparatus are commonly incorporated into expensive multi-station gyms, which occupy a substantial area of floor space. Accordingly, such exercise devices are often ill suited for home or office use because of their bulk and their non-portability.
Furthermore, these exercise machines are limited in their functionality because they are typically adapted for one type of exercise, such as push-ups or abdominal crunches. Therefore, there is a need for an affordable, easy-to-use, lightweight, and portable stand-alone exercise device which can be positioned underneath a door and secured thereto in order to perform a range of exercises including, for example, push-ups, dips, sit-ups, leg raises, and step-ups.